Just My Imagination
by auto-meiser
Summary: A Patsy / KC one shot. Written as part of the Tribe Xmas fic challenges.


**Just My Imagination**

Her brother's best friend was the source of her crush, KC... He was good looking, charming and cute... everything that Patsy wanted in a man, but he thought of her as a sister, she was sure of that and she wasn't keen on the idea of incest! So her crush went unfulfilled as it had done on all of the previous days since she'd first met KC two years earlier!

On this particular day, the morning of the Saturday before Christmas, Patsy was walking along the landing of her home, towards the stairs that led down to the living room, she was carrying a large box of decorations, but not everything was right, she had the feeling that perhaps the mince pies from evening before had been a mistake, and was making her feel rather bloated and sick. She groaned and put a hand on her tummy. "Oh, god... I think I might be sick!"

"Been drinking!" a voice behind her asked, and Patsy gasped as she spun around and saw that the voice belonged to KC, she struggled to find her voice behind the box she was carrying and mumbled "No... No drinking!"

KC looked at Patsy with interest and shrugged, "What are you doing with that?" he said as he pointed at the box "I thought Paul said it was only him home today?" Patsy shook her head as she spoke "No, I'm... um, helping out my parents, putting the Christmas tree up!" KC smiled back at her as he spoke "Yeah?"

Patsy nodded "Yeah, my mum and dad are working again!" she said, as she struggled with the heavy box, KC raised an eyebrow as he looked at the box of decorations that Patsy was attempted to carry "Do you want a hand with those?" he asked , "They look kind of heavy!"

Thankful that KC had offered to help her out, Patsy practically threw the box at him, "I thought you were here to see Paul?" she asked with a frown, "I am, but he's still asleep at the moment!" KC replied with a smile, as he took the box from her and the pair of them headed down the stairs.

Patsy laughed at KC "Do you realise you'll be lucky if he's up before midday?", "I know... so you have the pleasure of my company instead!" KC said with a smirk, "Now where are these going?" Patsy pointed in the direction of the direction of the living room, as KC followed her.

Feeling herself blush, Patsy put her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cool herself, "just in here, anywhere will do!" she said as KC put the box on one of the side tables and then turned to Patsy, "Do you want a hand putting this stuff up?" "You're sure? I mean I'm certain you have better things to do than hang out with me all morning!" Patsy laughed. KC smirked at Patsy as he raised an eyebrow and opened the box "I wouldn't say this is the worse way to spend a day... now let's get this Christmas tree up" he said as he reached inside the box and pulled out a Christmas tree base, throwing the base towards Patsy he laughed as she caught it. "Nice catch." "Nice throw" Patsy said with a smile.

The next couple of moments passed in silence as KC handed her the remaining parts of the Christmas tree and they put it together, both fanning out the branches on the levels until their hands bumped, and Patsy pulled her hand away "Um... sorry." "No problem" KC said as he returned to the box and pulled out a set of Christmas stockings, one with Thomas the tank engine on, and the other with Barbie. Stifling a laugh, KC turned back towards Patsy and held them both up... "Which of these is yours?"

Patsy went bright red again and reached for the stocking "Oh my god... you weren't supposed to see either of those!" she cried. "So which is yours? Thomas?" KC laughed, "Yeah, of course it is!" Patsy laughed... "This is turning out to be a rather embarrassing morning!" "Oh I don't know... but I have to know... why green? Why not blue? I think Thomas the tank engine is a rather fetching brand for a cute girl to have."

Patsy blushed again and reached into the box for the star to place on top of the tree "Hm... what do you think?" "Hot!"

"What?" Patsy cried as she spun around to face KC... "What's hot?" she asked. "You are!" KC said with a wink... "Really hot!" "I am?" Patsy squeaked as she looked at KC... "Really?" "Absolutely... I mean, do you honestly think I wanted to put up Christmas decorations today?" KC asked, with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Um... yeah, I did" Patsy admitted yet again embarrassed by the situation... "Well I didn't... I think you're really hot Patsy... and I really want to kiss you!" "You do?" Patsy asked... "Really?" KC nodded as he stepped closer to Patsy ""Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies!" "Okay" Patsy whispered quietly.

KC smiled as he pulled Patsy into an embrace, their lips only inches apart as KC leant in closer and pressed his lips against Patsy's. Both of them closed their eyes as they began to get lost in the moment. Her lips pressed back against his, both their mouths parting slightly as their tongues slid into each other's mouths, each caressing the other's gently. Patsy let out a small pleasurable moan as KC pulled her even tighter against him, his hands started to roam her body, coming to rest on her ass as the two of them moulded together as one.

Suddenly the sound of a dog barking caused Patsy to open her eyes and she frowned, she looked around as she realised that Bob was barking outside the house.

"I am, but he's still asleep at the moment!" KC said with a smirk... "Did you want to tell me where you want these? I only popped round on the off chance Paul was awake!" Patsy said nothing as she pointed in the direction of the living room, and followed KC in, he placed the decorations on a nearby table and then turned towards her "Bob's barking" she said absentmindedly...

"Um yeah... probably doesn't like the snow!" KC replied. "It's snowing?" Patsy asked with a frown... "I didn't even realise..." "Yeah it is... look I have to get going. Can you tell Paul I was looking for him?" KC asked. "Um... sure" Patsy replied as she watched KC walk out the front door... "Bye..."

Taking a seat in the living room, Patsy frowned and put her fingers to her lips a she smiled... "That was a real good daydream... I only wish it were real!"


End file.
